


I Can See It In His Eyes

by cumonlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumonlou/pseuds/cumonlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a single dad, with a 6 month old daughter named Lily. Louis is engaged to be married to fiance, Gwen. But when the two meet each other unexpectantly, Louis finds himself drawn to the boy with curly hair and his adorable baby. And finds himself unsure of his feelings for Gwen. Who will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Oh and can you pick up some eggs and cheese while you’re there?” Gwen asked me as I headed out the door to go get some groceries.

“Of course. I’ll be back in a little. Love you.” I said as I walked out the door and headed to the store.

Gwen has been my girlfriend for 2 years now and recently became my fiancé when I proposed to her a few months ago. I’ve been told we are the definition of the “perfect couple” which I resent sometimes, but I guess that’s what happens when you have the perfect girlfriend. And that’s what Gwen is to me.

I was thinking about color schemes and flowers as I walked through the store mindlessly picking up the things on the list that she gave me, when out of nowhere I was struck by a cart.

“What the-?” I exclaimed, but stopped myself when I saw who had hit me.

He was gorgeous, he had the messy curls and these piercing green eyes with a torso only a god could possess. I didn’t understand why I was thinking these things about this man, but how could you not when he looked the way he did?

“Sorry, man.” He said in this deep gravelly voice that only made me feel more for this stranger and it pulled me out of my previous thoughts.

“S’okay.” I said back.

Then I noticed there was something other than food in his cart, a baby to be exact.

“Is the baby alright?” I asked, just seem polite and make sure.

“Oh yes, she’ll be okay.” He said with a warm smile.

“She’s really cute.” I remarked.

“She is isn’t she?” He said with a smile that could only come from a proud father.

I just smiled back not knowing what else to say to this gorgeous stranger.

“Well sorry again for running into you. Have a good day.” He said as he walked away, daughter in hand.

“Wait!” I called back.

“What’s her name?” I asked out of pure curiosity.

“Lily.” He replied with another proud fatherly smile and then turned again and kept on his way.

From the time a I met that stranger with the curly hair he didn’t leave my mind and this was a concerning thing.


	2. Chapter 1

“Gwen?” I called out when I got through my front door.

“Hey, babe. How did it go?” She asked me as she pulled in for a quick kiss before grabbing some of the bags out of my hand and walking into the kitchen in the house that we share.

“Same old, same old.” I told her, purposefully leaving out the part where I met an intriguing stranger.

We went through the rest of our night as usual; watching a few movies, eating, and cuddling, before dozing off in our bed.

When I woke up in the morning I decided I was going to be a nice boyfriend and go get some Starbucks for her, mostly just because I wanted it, but how could I go and not bring her some back?

So I decided to walk there since it was just a short walk there and I wanted to get some fresh air.

I arrived there within 5 minutes and was ordering my coffee when I heard the sound a baby crying and when I turned around to see who was disturbing the piece of a Starbucks (because you just don’t do that) I realized it was the curly haired boy that I haven’t been able to stop thinking since yesterday.

“That’ll be £8.93, sir.” I heard the cashier say to me and it obviously wasn’t the first time he had said it to me either judging by the look on his face.

“Oh, sorry, here you go.” I said handing him my credit card which he quickly swiped and handed back to me and I proceeded to walk to where you stand and wait for your drink which was even closer to the boy than where I was before.

His baby, Lily, was still crying and he seemed to be panicked in getting it to quiet down. So having 4 younger sisters of my own and having to help raise them I thought I would help the poor boy, and not just because I wanted to have a conversation with him, no, because I wanted to help him.

So I started making my way over to where they were sitting and as I made my way there I began making faces at the baby hoping to distract her and it actually seemed to be working because she was now looking at me with a sort of interested and amused glint in her small little eyes. The boy must have been confused as to why the baby was now looking behind him and not at him because he turned around and when he found me standing behind him it alarmed the younger boy a bit.

“Oh, I didn’t see you standing there.” He said in a still surprised voice.

“Yeah, I have sisters and making silly faces at them always made them stop crying so I thought I would try and help you by doing the same thing.” I said with a welcoming smile on my face.

“Oh, well thank you. Hey, aren’t you the guy that I hit with a cart yesterday?” He said, with a look of recognition in his eyes.

“Yup that’s me. My name is Louis by the way.” I said finally introducing myself.

“Well it’s nice to formally meet you Louis. I’m Harry and well you’ve met Lily and she seems to like you, which means you must be something special because she doesn’t like many strangers.” He said smiling up at me.

“Well I’m glad she likes me, because she’s adorable.” I said with a warm smile.

“Louis!” I heard the barista call out my name with my coffee in his hands.

“Oh that’s me, be right back.” I said and then rushed over to grab the two cups off the counter and walk back over to where I was standing before.

“Someone’s thirsty.” Harry said, obviously referring to me holding two cups of coffee.

“Oh, yeah, one is for my, erm, friend.” I said conveniently leaving out the girl part of that word.

“Oh well if you need to get back to her then go ahead.” He said and started to turn his head back to Lily.

“Oh no. He can microwave it when I get back. I enjoy talking to you and Lily.” I said smiling. I’m not sure why I was leaving out the fact that the coffee was indeed for my girlfriend (fiancée to be exact), but I didn’t let it bother me to much because I wanted to get to know the curly headed stranger, Harry, for a little without him knowing about Gwen.

“Well then take a seat.” He told me gesturing to the empty chair opposite him.

I took the seat and smiled back at him after taking a sip of my coffee.

“What is it?” He asked me gesturing towards my coffee.

“White Chocolate Mocha, it’s the greatest thing in the world.” I said with a bit of unneeded enthusiasm.

“What a coincidence that’s my favorite too.” He replied with a big smile on his face. And when I saw that smile my stomach did some weird flippy thing that it’s never done before, which scared me a bit.

“Well at least I know you have a good taste in coffee. Now what about women, where’s Lily’s mom?” I asked him a bit flirtatiously for myself.

“Oh, she’s long gone. She wanted nothing to do with me or Lily. I had to beg her to just have it for me and said she could leave as soon as she had her. Which she did. So it’s just me and Lily and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Except sometimes it becomes a bit hard, being all alone and having to work and take care of her.” He said, but shrugged a bit as he looked back down at his daughter who he obviously loved with all his heart, which I admired a lot seeing someone, a single father at that, look at their child like that could just warm your heart.

“Well I’m sorry to hear that and I hope she realizes what she’s missing out on.” I replied with a warm smile.

“She will one day.” He said smiling at me.

“Well if sometime you find yourself in a bunch and need a little help or someone to talk to I could give you my number and I could be that person for you..” I suggested. I really did want to help him. He loved this girl so much and knew how hard it must be and I don’t do much. I work a few nights at a local bar and that’s about it, so why not help out a good person?

“Really? That would be great.” He said with a big smile on his face, seeming genuinely excited by my offer.

“Sure.” I said and began to scribble my number down on a napkin and slide it across the table to him.

“Thanks so much Louis, I will definitely give you a call sometime soon.” He said almost suggestively.

“I’ll look forward to it.” I said surprising myself at just how suggestive I had said it.

And with that Harry got up saying that it was time to take Lily to the sitters before he went to work and gave me a quick wave goodbye as he ducked out the café.

Once he had left I began to realize what had just happened. I had given an extremely attractive guy that I had just met, my phone number saying that I would watch his baby or talk to him, but obviously suggesting a bit more than that, when I had a perfectly wonderful women who I loved and was going to marry in just a few months waiting for me back at home.

What was going on with me? I asked myself as I left and returned back home to my fiancée, who I loved, and wanted to marry… I think.


	3. Chapter 2

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when all of the sudden I heard my phone begin to buzz and beep at me on the bedside table.

I grumbled to myself as I rolled towards it while glancing at the clock. 3:30 am, who on earth could be calling me at this hour?

So I answered it without glancing at the screen with a grumbly, “Hello?”

“Erm, hi, Louis? It’s Harry, that guy that you’ve met like twice in the past 48 hours. Yeah I feel really bad for calling you but I didn’t know who else to call and you were fresh in my head, but uhm, could I maybe ask a favor of you?” He said awkwardly into the phone and I was now fully awake just hearing him need me made me feel all tingly inside.

“Sure Harry, what do you need? Could you maybe come to my place? I have been trying to get Lily to go back to sleep for the past 2 hours and I have work in the morning. I completely understand-“

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes text me the address.” I said cutting him off.

“Seriously? Thank you so much. Ok, I’ll send it right now.” He said before hanging up the phone.

I wasn’t sure why I was getting up right now and actually going over there but part of me knew he actually needed help and that he honestly had no one else to call at this hour. But then the other part of me knew that I really wanted to go over there in hope that I would get a glimpse into more of this strange boy’s life.

As I threw on a shirt and shoes and rushed out the door I had received a text from Harry containing his address and another frantic thank you and I couldn’t help but smile to myself knowing that I was really helping him and he was obviously very appreciative of it.

I got to his flat exactly 10 minutes later to be greeted by a very frantic Harry and screaming Lily in his arms.

“Hey. Thank you so, so, so much Lou. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for doing this, but it means a lot.” He said with a warm smile.

Right when I was about to talk Lily had another outburst of screams and I motioned for Harry to hand her over which he did without hesitation.

I walked farther into the flat cradling Lily making funny faces at her as I made my way to the couch.

“Go to bed Harry. I can handle this.” I said reassuringly.

He looked at me and hesitated a little but he knew he had to sleep so he walked over gave Lily a kiss on the forehead, thanked me again, and walked in the direction that must have been his bedroom.

I sat out on the couch for another hour working at getting Lily to calm down which she eventually did and she began to doze off in my arms. I decided I wouldn’t try to put her in her crib, as to not to wake her again, but rather to just sit on the couch with her in my arms and let us both doze off a bit.

When morning time came around, I was awaked by Lily squirming uncomfortably in my arms. Obviously wanting me to wake up and put her in a better position and probably feed her.

I looked around at my surroundings once again recalling where exactly I was and who exactly was in the next room taking a shower.

But I couldn’t be distracted from Lily for too long as she began to squirm again.

“Are you hungry little girl?” I asked her in a soft cooing voice.

Judging by her excited look and the way she reached out to me I took it as a yes, she was hungry.

The only problem was I didn’t actually know where her food was. And Harry was in the shower.

I decided to wander into the kitchen and look for any sign of baby formula or food, but found none. So I now had to resort to interrupting Harry’s morning shower.

I padded over to where I hear the water coming from and tapped on the door a bit and apparently it was enough to get his attention because next thing I knew he was standing wrapped in a towel in the doorway.

“Oh, hi.” I said awkwardly, trying not to look at his half naked body but finding it hard not to.

“Morning. Her food is in the cabinet above the stove. Put it in the microwave for 5 seconds and her bottle is in the dishwasher.” He explained with a bit of a smirk, obviously noticing me checking him out.

“Oh, alright then.” I said and padded back to the kitchen a bit dazed by the site I just witnessed.

I was half way through feeding Lily when I noticed Harry standing in the doorframe of the kitchen observing the scene in front of him with fondness in his eyes.

“She really does like you.” He said with a smile on his face and proceeding to come into the kitchen and pur himself a bowl of cereal.

“Would you like some?” He asked me in an effort of being hospitable.

“Oh no thanks, I’ll eat after she’s done.” I said smiling back at him.

“Lou, I cannot thank you enough. How can I repay you?” He asked me.

“Hm, I sure we can work something out.” I said with a bit of a smirk but never making eye contact with him, instead staring down at Lily.

“How about diner, tomorrow night?” He suggested. This made me look up and see what his face looked like when he asked me this.

I shouldn’t have because it made it hard to say what I knew I should have said but didn’t. Instead I found myself saying, “I would like that.” With a big goofy smile on my face followed by a little stomach flip at the smile Harry gave me after my answer.

Gwen was the last thing on my mind as I sat here and fed this perfect stranger’s baby and agreed to a date of sorts with said stranger.


	4. Chapter 3

“Let me take her to the sitters.” Harry insisted for the fifth time now. But I wasn’t going to let him. I didn’t have anything to do today and I had absolutely no problem staying here rather than going home to Gwen and explaining where I have been all this time.

“Harry, no it’s fine. Why pay a sitter when you already have me here for free?” I pointed out.

I saw a flash of agreement with my point spread across his face as he gave me a final nod followed by a simple, “Okay, just don’t burn the house down or something.” And with that he headed towards the door in a rush mumbling something about how he was already late to work.

“Be safe!” He called out for the last time before shutting the door behind him and going on his merry way.

So now here I was stuck in his house for a good 5 hours with just this adorable baby of a stranger that I hardly know but seem to be attracted to in some way, when I should be at home with my fiancée planning our wedding that will be occurring in just a few short months. I seriously need to get my priorities in order before then I suppose and get my fill of this lovely boy and his baby now.

This was my excuse; I was just getting it all out of my system now before I got married and couldn’t take it back. I was just simply testing the waters a bit and seeing if Gwen was really the right choice for the rest of my life.

Call me a jerk for saying it but I’m just trying to be happy and if Harry and Lily make me happier then Gwen makes me then I better figure it out soon before anyone gets hurt.

My thoughts were cut off however by my phone vibrating loudly on the coffee table in the lounge room.

I quickly made my way over to it in just enough time to answer without glancing at the caller I.D.

“Louis?” I heard a girly voice on the other end, obviously belonging to none other than Gwen.

“Hey Gwen. What’s up?” I asked casually.

“What’s up? That’s all you have to say to me? You leave at some ungodly time in the morning and still aren’t home, without so much as a note or text telling me where you are and all you have to say to me is what’s up?” She said accusingly.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I had to tell you where I was going every second of the day, mom.” I didn’t mean to be so harsh with her, but I hardly gotten any sleep and I really wasn’t in the mood to be scalded by anyone, which is exactly why I opted to stay and look after Lily today.

“Louis, seriously? Did you forget what today was?” She asked obviously hinting that there was somewhere I was I was supposed to be which is a rarity for me because I never have to be anywhere other than work or some dumb meeting about wedding stuff.

Oh….. Right we had that appointment today, shit.

“Oh, shoot sorry Gwen I totally forgot. Is there a way we can reschedule it? My hands are a bit tied at the moment.” I asked because I didn’t think it would be a good idea for me to show up with a baby in my hands at a meeting about what color our table clothes and napkins should be.

“Louis, you knew this was today. What on earth could your hands be so tied up with that you can’t come to this simple meeting that doesn’t even require your hands?” She asked me obviously mad that I had suggested rescheduling.

“Its. It’s personal. I just can’t make it. I’m sure we can reschedule. It’s no big deal.” I said calmly.

“What the actual fuck Louis?! It’s personal?! What could be more personal than picking out the details of our wedding?! You know what I don’t even want to know. Take care of whatever you have to do that is so much more important than this, oh and don’t expect to be sleeping in the bed tonight if you do come home because I’m about done with you right now Louis.” She yelled through the phone and without even giving me a chance to defend myself she was gone and all I heard was the shrill sound of a dial tone in my ear.

“Well that’s no good.” I said to myself and then looked down at Lily who was giving me a quizzical look.

“Girls” I said with an exaggerated sigh while smiling down at Lily who just shot me one of her goofy spittle filled smiles.

We played together until she seemed to be getting a bit drossy and I decided it was her nap time and rather than having her sleep in my arms again I decided it would be best if I let her sleep in her crib this time.

After putting her down to sleep I realized I smelled a bit like a baby myself and really needed to take a shower. And I figured Harry wouldn’t mind. It was the least he could let me do for watching his baby all day even if I had offered to.

So I dug around the bathroom for a little locating everything I needed and that seemed clean and usable and turned the water on.

I was about 15 minutes into my shower when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” I called out.

“Hey Lou. It’s me Harry, I gotta piss real bad do you mind if I come in?” He asked and I could hear his urgency in voice.

“Erm, sure.” I said, but after I said I realized the shower curtain was a bit more see through than I would like it to be but then again I found myself not so sorry that it was when he ran in and unzipped his pants.

“How was she?” He asked as if this was the most casual thing.

“Lovely.” I said a bit dazedly considering the sight that was unfolding in front of me.

Harry turned a bit covertly towards me obviously hoping I wouldn’t notice him eyeing me through the shower curtain, but I did.

“Hey I can see you, you know?” I said which obviously startled him and I noticed him now blushing a deep red.

“Sorry.” He said awkwardly and shuffled out of the room.

After he left I found myself a bit upset that something interesting hadn’t become of the situation, and what would I have done if it had?


	5. Chapter 4

“Harry?” I called out as I finally left the bathroom after putting on the same clothes I have been wearing all day.

“Out here!” harry called from the general direction of the lounge room.

As I walked out there I realized that Lily was still asleep and this was going to be the first time Harry and I interacted without her being there.

“Hey.” He said once I came into view, “How was she today?”

“Lovely of course.” I said with a smile as I took a seat next to him.

“You really didn’t have to stay here all day, Lu.” He said as he made eye contact with me for the first time since being home.

“Yeah I know. But I wanted to. Besides what else was I going to do today?” I said.

It was weird that I still hadn’t told him about Gwen or anything, it was like I was scared that it would ruin my chances with him or something. Which is just a ludicrous thing for me to think knowing full well that I am indeed engaged to marry Gwen.

“Good point, I guess.” He said pulling me out of my thoughts once again and making me smile at him.

“Did you want some lunch? I’ve been told I can make some mean mac n’ cheese.” He asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah? I’ll be the judge of that.” I said a bit more flirtatiously than planned.

“Well I’m going to have to ask you stay out here and wait so that you won’t steal my secret recipe.” He said with a smirk as he trotted off into the kitchen.

I was sitting staring blackly at the TV screen in front of me, when I heard a loud clutter come from the kitchen.

“Harry?” I called out curiously.

“I’m alright, stay calm.” He replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

After another 5 minutes of sitting and listening to him clatter around in the kitchen my curiosity got the best of me and I went in the kitchen to check on him.

“Louis! I said you weren’t supposed to come in here! I’m not done yet!” He scolded me as I stood there surveying the mess that used to be the kitchen.

“Harry you’ve made an absolute mess! Is this how cooking always goes for you?” I asked him curiously. I mean he does have a baby and he should be able to cook something without making a mess like this.

“No, I’m usually a great cook. But you’ve seemed to make me nervous to impress you so I’m a little off my game at the moment.” He said, not making eye contact with me.

“I make you nervous, eh?” I asked with a bit of a smirk playing on my lips. This made him look up at me and smirk right back.

“Yes, Louis Tomlinson, you make me nervous.” He said wiping the smirk away and replacing it with a genuinely sweet smile. The smile that could make a million hearts melt and make you weak in the knees. Just like it was doing to me right now.

I didn’t know how to reply other than give him and equally sweet and genuine smile back before saying, “Harry the pasta is boiling over.”

That was enough for him to tear his attention away from me and go back to the task at hand, cooking mac n’ cheese.

“Let me help.” I said grabbing a towel off the rack and scooting him out of the way.

“Gosh, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. This is a complete disaster.” Harry said obviously exasperated and annoyed with the situation at hand.

“Harry its fine.” I said as I reassuringly took his hand in mine and rubbed tiny circles in it.

When I touched him something sparked in me and I don’t know what it was but it made me surge forward and smash my lips against his.

And when our lips connected it was like nothing else in the world mattered. Not the baby in the next room that was soon to wake up, not the fact that the stove was still on and burning our lunch, and not even the fact that I was still engaged to another women. All that mattered was this moment and this kiss between me and this curly haired boy that I have grown to know so well in just a few days. This kiss was almost enough to make me consider going home to Gwen and telling her I have fallen for someone else and packing up my stuff and leaving, almost.

Harry was surprisingly the one to pull away first and the look he was giving me was not the look I was expecting after such a moment that I thought was the greatest thing ever. The look was of pure confusion and sadness and it was enough to make me take a step back.

“What’s wrong Harry? Was that too much? I’m sorry I have no idea what got into me. I should probably leave.” I said as I kept backing towards the door.

“No!” He yelled back surprisingly. “No, don’t leave. I just was surprised and it’s been a while. And gosh that was perfect.” He said with a big smile on his face now as he moved closer to me again.

I closed the gap between us again, and began kissing him. This time with more force than the first. The first was filled with passion. This one was filled with lust.

Harry was the one take it a step further by flicking his tongue against my lip, asking for permission to enter, which I granted easily, as I began to move us over to the couch.

And as he moved on top of me I knew that I didn’t want anything to change. I wanted to be exactly where I was and I had no plans of leaving here anytime soon.

“Maybe we should just order a pizza.” He said which was returned by a throaty laugh from the boy currently moving his lips against my neck and causing me to feel the most pleasure I have felt in a long, long time.

And no matter how wrong it was, I wasn’t going to stop it for a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 5

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, alright?” I said as I opened the door to leave his flat.

It was now 5 in the afternoon, I had been there for over 12 and Gwen had repeatedly texted me asking where I was, when I was coming home, etc. so I told Harry I should head home because I had some stuff to take care of.

He wasn’t happy for me to leave at first because after our heated make-out session ended and Lily woke up we had been having the time of our lives together and honestly I didn’t want to leave either. But I knew I had to talk to Gwen or something.

“You will indeed. How about I pick you up at your place at 6 tomorrow night?” He asked me. It probably wasn’t a good idea for him to be coming around my place a lot, but Gwen didn’t have to know that this wasn’t just me hanging out with a friend this me going on a date with a friend. So I agreed and we gave each other one last goodbye kiss before I backed out of the flat and closed the door behind me.

Today had probably been one of the best days of my life and it was going to be ruined as soon I walked in the front door of Gwen and I’s flat, this knowledge made me even less eager to get home so I opted to take the long way and just enjoying the drive and reminiscing in the events of the day.

“Louis?” I heard Gwen call out from the direction of the kitchen as soon I placed my keys down on the table by the door and slipped my shoes off.

“Yeah it’s me.” I called back.

“Where the hell have you been Louis?” She asked me obviously angry.

“At a friend’s, he needed help with some help and it ended up taking longer than I thought.” I semi-lied to her.

“What friend?” She asked obviously wanting more information.

“You don’t know him.” I replied calmly, looking down at my feet.

“What ever Louis. Have fun sleeping on the couch unless you decide you want to tell me where the fuck you have been since three o’ clock in the morning.” She said looking at me with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Right like me being able to sleep in the same bed as her was really going to persuade me to tell her where I had really been.

“I already told you.” I said smoothly and then walked off towards the lounge room.

She didn’t try to try any longer rather opting to storm off to the bedroom and slam the door behind her.

I just shrugged my shoulders and flipped the TV on and stayed there the rest of the night all the while receiving and sending and few cute texts from Harry, which managed to keep calm and happy and looking forward to our date in just 24 hours now.

*The Next Day*

“So, where are you going?” Gwen asked me as she came into our room which she had vacated as soon I walked in and told her I needed to get ready because I had somewhere to be.

“Out with my friend.” I replied curtly.

“The same one that you were with yesterday?” She asked snootily.

“The one and the same.” I said a bit ruder than I meant but no one said I had to treat her nicely if she was going to treat me the way she had been.

She hadn’t said one word to me all day, rather moving quietly through the house making sure to avoid me at all costs. I guess it’s a good thing we got a flat with two bathrooms or the situation could have been worse than it was.

“Louis are you cheating on me?” She asked cautiously, scared of what the answer could be.

“No.” Was all I could manage to say before I slipped on my shoes and made my way out of the room merely brushing her should in the process.

“You better not be Louis Tomlinson because if you are things aren’t going to end well.” She called after me.

“I know.” I said quietly a bit to myself, but also loud enough for her to hear me.

I knew all of these lies and all of my actions were going to bite me in the arse but I didn’t want to end anything between Gwen and I or Harry and I before I knew what I wanted.

I’m in the parking lot, shall I come up there? –Harry xx

The text message pulled me out of my thoughts and out of my flat as I called out a simple goodbye to Gwen and typed out a simple I’m coming. xx to Harry.

When I got down to the parking lot Harry was leaning against his car looking like and absolute angel sent from heaven, in his tight, but not too tight, black v-neck shirt and skinny jeans. He made me feel a bit insecure looking as good as he looked.

“Well don’t you look nice.” He said first surprising me with compliment because I didn’t think I looked nice at all, in my simple white dress shirt and black skinny jeans accompanied by my usual pair of suspenders.

“Thanks. You don’t look to bad yourself.” I said still blushing from his comment.

“Well now that we got all the complimenting out of the way, let’s get going. We’ve got a reservation to make.” He said with a smug smile as he opened my door for me making me feel a bit useless and girly.

I climbed in and he climbed in next to meet not long after.

“I missed you today.” I said, surprising myself at the comment that had just left my mouth.

“So did I.” He said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed me.

It was just a quick kiss but it confirmed that he had indeed missed me quite a bit today and it also promised a bit more for later.

“Where are we going anyways?” I asked after a little, when I could no longer stand the curiosity itching at me in the back of my head.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it.” He said reaching over the gear shift to hold my hand reassuringly.

We arrived at some restaurant called, Angelina’s, and from the looks of it, it seemed a bit out of my league.

“Harry, this place is too nice.” I said trying to pull him back towards the car.

“Lou, its fine, besides dinners on me.” He said as pulled in towards the restaurant.

The hostess showed us towards our table that lit by a single candle in the middle and was a bit more private than the others.

“This is really nice Harry.” I said with a big silly grin on my face.

“I thought you’d like it. Now what are you going to order? What’s your absolute favorite thing to eat?” He asked me.

“I’m a sucker for a good dish of spaghetti.” I said with a smile.

“Well, you’re in luck, because that is this place’s specialty.” He said grinning.

The dinner went off without a hitch and we had the greatest time together. And as it went on we couldn’t seem to be able to stop touching each other; whether it was holding hands, touching knees, or playing footsies, we found away to touch each other, making the dinner even more perfect than I could have ever imagined.

When the check came we argued a bit over me allowing him to pay for it. I mean he had a kid to feed he shouldn’t have to feed a grown man, but he would have none of it and of course ended up paying for the whole thing, not even allowing me to cover the tip.

“That was perfect” I said as we left the restaurant arm and arm.

“It was and don’t worry Lou you can pay for the next one.” He said with a smirk on his face,

“Oh so you’re assuming there will be a next date?” I said smugly.

“I was hoping.” He said getting a bit more cautious with his words.

“So was I.” I whispered into his ear as I pulled him closer into me so that I could kiss him full on.

The kiss was unfortunately cut short by the valet man clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Back to your place then?” I asked with a smile filled with suggestion and happiness. Which was easily returned by the curly haired boy, as he reached across the gear shift to rub my knee all the way to our destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to make this more smuttier but i wimped out and so i give you this, which i’m not even proud of this chapter but i think it needed to be done because gwen was bothering the shit out of me. What will his mom think…?


	7. Chapter 6

Sex with Harry was the greatest sex I had ever had and I wanted to do it all day and all night with him, but sometimes when he riding me tonight I found Gwen sneaking into my thoughts, meshed with a bit of guilt, even thought I had soon forgotten all about her again when Harry thrusted into me once more, just enough to make me cum all over my chest.

“That was…” I said as I collapsed next to him at a loss for words for what I had just experienced.

“Fucking amazing.” Harry finished for me.

I just turned over and smiled at him goofily.

“When do you have to pick up Lily?” I asked remembering that it was probably really late and that he wasn’t going to just leave Lily at the sitters all night.

“I should pick her up soon. But I don’t want you to leave.” He said reaching out to hold my hand.

It was probably wrong to stay the night with Harry, but that was really all I wanted to do so I agreed not to leave, mostly because I knew that the night would be filled with repeats of this evenings past events.

We began to get dressed again, wondering around the flat trying to locate all our clothes that we through off hastily as soon as we got in the door.

And once we were both dressed we drove to get Lily. By now it was past 11 at night and I decided to check my phone to see if Gwen even cared that I wasn’t home yet, and she did.

There were 8 new texts and 3 missed calls, all from Gwen, but I was extremely surprised to what the contents of them were.

Gwen (6:45 pm): Louis, I know about him.

Gwen (6:54 pm): How dare you?!

Gwen (7:02 pm): You disgust me.

Gwen (7:06 pm): I never want to talk to you again.

Gwen (7:31 pm): Your shit’s outside the door. Hope it doesn’t get stolen.

Gwen (7:35 pm): Have fun with your new boyfriend Louis I really hope he was worth losing me over

He is.

After reading the last two which basically just said fuck you I realized that I wasn’t even sad or mad. I was happy. Happier than I had ever been, actually. I knew this was a bad way to end things with Gwen, but over the past few days she had begun to show her true colors and I was now glad that I wasn’t going to marry her. But I also knew that I had to tell Harry because he deserved to know what was going on and why I was about to ask him to take me to my flat first.

“Hey Harry?” I said cautiously

His eyes tore from the road to look at me and see if anything was wrong.

“What’s up Lou?” He asked curiously.

“Can we go to my place really quick? I just need to grab some stuff and there’s some things I need to tell you.” I said, my voice a bit shaky at the events of tonight and what I was about to tell Harry.

“Sure. And what do you need to tell me?” He asked still very curiously.

“Well, when I met you about 4 days ago I guess, I was engaged to this girl, Gwen, and well I hadn’t told her about you and I hadn’t told you about her because well I wanted to see how things would up between us and whether what I felt was real, and Harry it is so real, but, well Gwen, she saw us tonight and well she kind of flipped and texted me that it was over and that my shit is outside the flat, which is why I need to go back there. But the worst part is, I’m not sad that she has broken up with me, you know why? Because well I’m in love with you and you are all I want and if you’ll have me I want to be yours too.” I said with a sure tone as I turned my head to gauge his reaction. He didn’t seem mad but he didn’t seem happy, he seemed a bit torn and confused.

“I want to be yours too Louis.” He said catching me by surprise as he leaned across the seat to kiss me passionately.

“Really?” my voice cracking with happiness as I said it.

“Yes of course! I don’t care that you didn’t tell me about Gwen I don’t care about any of that. All I care about is that you love me and well I love you too Louis Tomlinson.” He said smiling at me.

When he said it back I couldn’t retain my big goofy smile because well I knew he wasn’t lying and it felt so right at that point. Like for once in my life something might actually turn out right.

As we continued driving to my house with our silly love struck smiles on our face, I remembered my mum and I began to wonder what her reaction to all of this will be. But I guess only time will tell when it comes to my mum.

We pulled into the parking lot and I told Harry to stay in the car because I didn’t want Gwen to come out and be caught in the middle of it but he insisted that he come with me to help carry my stuff, so he did.

We were on our last trip of getting all of the stuff when Gwen emerged from the flat and saw Harry and I standing there with our arms filled with my laundry.

“Louis.” She said simply acknowledging me, but then turned her attention to Harry and said, “I hope you can love someone who can only love himself and only care about himself and can’t even keep a real job other than working a bar on the weekends. I honestly feel sorry for dumping him onto your lap because now you’re stuck with him and his crazy ass family.” She said with a sneer on her lips.

“How dare you!” I shouted at her, “How dare you say that about my family and how dare you say that to Harry! You know none of that is true and if I recall you used to love me even with all of those things so how dare you Gwen! You know I’m glad I’m not marrying you so that I don’t have to be stuck with your rude, bitchy, and hateful self all the time because honestly Gwen it doesn’t make you pretty and neither does that sneer on your face right now. So just go back inside and go fuck yourself because no one else ever will!” I couldn’t believe the words that had left my mouth. I felt like I had let out years of pent up anger and hate onto her right here in just a few sentences.

“Now let’s go Harry.” I said grabbing him by the hand as we grabbed my things and walked down the stairs. And when we got in the car I surprised myself by crying. I didn’t know what I was crying about, but there were tears and they were coming fast.

“Sh, Lou. It’s alright.” Harry said comforting me. And that’s when I realized that these weren’t tears of joy but tears of happiness because I knew I had made the right decision and had done the right thing and now I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend and his daughter.

“Let’s go get Lily. We’ve got some stuff to take care of.” I said with a smile and then kissed Harry once more before pulling out of the parking lot.

I had to tell my mom…


	8. Chapter 7

When I awoke the next morning I wasn’t awoken by Gwen kissing me good bye, but rather by a baby crying in another room somewhere near me. And when I rolled over I found what I had been looking for, Harry.

I decided not to wake him up and instead went to take care of Lily on my own.

Since Harry had agreed to let me stay with him for as long as I need to I decided it would probably nice to let him sleep in and help out around the house and with Lily.

When I came to her room she was still crying, so I lifted her out of her bed and swung her around a bit to distract her and eventually she stopped and started giggling like any adorable baby would.

I had her changed and out in the kitchen being fed by the time Harry came out to join us.

“Well I could get used to this.” He said before leaning over to first give Lily a kiss and then me.

“Good morning to you too.” I said as he walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice.

“How long have you been up? And you know you could have just woke me up right? You don’t have to take care of her. She is my kid after all.” He said sitting down at the table to join us.

“I know I didn’t have to but you seemed to be really enjoying your sleep and since I’m staying with you for a while I figured I should pull my own weight.” I told him with a smile, which was easily returned because he was obviously relieved that I didn’t wake him up after the events that took place last night in and out of the bedroom.

“Do you not have to work today?” I asked him curiously as I noticed it was late and he didn’t seem in any hurry to go anywhere.

“Nope, I only work on the weekdays.” He explained easily taking a sip of his orange juice.

“Well if we both have no work, what are we going to do with our day?” I asked him curiously.

I knew what I wanted and needed to do, I needed to call my mum, but I wasn’t sure how I was going to say to her or how I was going to explain the situation.

“Whatever you want to do Boo Bear.” He said with a smirk. We had started me calling that at some point during the night last night and he hasn’t stopped since, but I can’t say I minded much because it made me feel all tingly inside like he always made me feel.

“Well, I really need to call my mum and tell her everything that happened and what’s going on with Gwen, but other than that I don’t have much planned. Why don’t we take Lily somewhere? Does she like the zoo?” I said glancing down at the bundle of joy that rest peacefully in my arms.

“Lily loves the zoo.” Harry said simply and when I glanced up he was looking at her in that same heart wrenching way he always looks at her.

“How about I go call my mom and you two get ready, yeah?” I said looking at Harry to make sure he was alright with it all.

“Sounds good.” He said and before I got up he gave me another quick peck on the lips and then shot me a reassuring smile as I handed Lily over as he could obviously feel the nervous energy I was emitting.

When I got into the bedroom it took me a while to find my pants that I had my phone in, as our clothes were once again strewn all over the room. Eventually I located it and was relieved to see that Gwen or anyone for that matter had tried to contact me over night.

I pulled up my mum’s contact listing and as my finger hovered over the call button I planned out what I was going to say and tried to decide whether she would be happy or upset. But my mom has always been a pretty accepting person with me and is always generally happy as long as I’m happy so I hoped that how that situation would turn out as I hit the call button and the phone began to ring.

“Hello?” my mom answered.

“Hey mum. Can you talk right now?” I asked her hesitantly.

“Of course Lou. What’s up?” She replied quickly and I could hear the concern growing in her voice.

“Well it’s sort of about Gwen, we erm, broke up last night. And we’re not getting back together. And well I’m in love with someone else.” I said quickly trying to get it all out before stopping myself from telling her.

“You and Gwen broke up? Why Louis? And what do you mean you’re in love with someone else? Who is she?” She asked obviously taken aback by the news I had just thrown at her.

“Well it’s not a she it’s a he and his name is Harry, Harry Styles. And he’s the reason Gwen and I broke. She caught me on a date with him last night and she flipped. But mom I’m not even sad. Is it bad that I’m not even sad? I’m so so so happy and relieved because well Harry, he is perfect and he loves me for me, Gwen loved me for who I was trying to be for her. Oh and he sort of has a 6 month year old daughter.” I said as I just let out everything I was feeling. My mom was always a good listener no matter what it was about.

“When can I meet him?” She asked and I could hear the smile on her face

“How about tomorrow? We’re going to the zoo today, so will tomorrow be good for you?” I asked quickly and surprised that she wanted to meet him already.

“That would be lovely.” She said but quickly added, “and Lou, I’m happy for you, whatever you choose to do I will always be happy for you and will always support you, as long as you’re happy with your choices then I am too.”

“I love you mum.” I said and I couldn’t seem to stop smiling as we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I wandered out of the bedroom with that same goofy smile on, which only grew when I was reminded as to where I was and who was with me.

“How did it go?” Harry asked obviously curious as to why I had such a big smile on my face.

“Well I hope you are ready to meet my mum.” I said with a smile as I pulled him in close.

“When?” He asked as he leaned his forehead against mine and let our noses touch.

“Tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 8

“Are you sure you have everything you and Lily need?” I asked Harry for about the hundredth time as we were loading the car.

We had decided to stay overnight, since it is a 3 hour drive up to Doncaster and we didn’t want to have to drive 6 hours in one day, Harry took off Monday at work too so we would have all of Monday together as well. And I could tell this was going to be a great trip. Well at least I hoped.

This was Harry and I’s first trip together so I guess you could say it is a big stepping stone in a relationship and we have only been together for not even a week now, but it felt much longer than that to me. It feels like I have known Harry almost my whole life and like I never want to stop knowing him. There’s always something new to learn about him. Like yesterday when we were at the zoo I learned that his favorite animal is the giraffe(which is why we spent over an hour at the giraffe exhibit), that he doesn’t like jalapeño’s , and that he is a tad bit impatient when it comes to standing in lines. And every story he tells me I make sure to pay extra attention to because I never want to miss any tiny detail in this perfect boy’s life.

“Lou, stop worrying, everything is going to be fine. I have Lily’s bag with all her food, diapers, and toys. And I have everything I could ever need. And if I don’t I’m sure a convenience store can’t be too far away.” He told me in a reassuring tone as he flashed me one of his winning smiles.

“Okay then. I guess we’re ready.” I said finally as I climbed into the driver’s seat and he strapped Lily into her car seat in the back.

“Is she going to be alright back there?” I asked concernedly.

“Lou, babe, this isn’t the first time she’s taken a long car ride. She is going to be fine.” And with that he finished strapping her in and climbed into the passenger seat with a smile.

“Are you sure you want to go? You don’t have to. No one is forcing you. I mean this is moving pretty quick. Maybe we should just go back inside and sit down and watch a movie for the rest of the day. My mum will be fine.” I said as I began to unbuckle and move to open the door.

“Stop being ridiculous Louis. Now sit down and drive the car you twat.” He said pulling me back into the seat and buckling me in for me.

“Can I have a kiss before we go?” I asked cheekily.

He didn’t even respond he just kissed me automatically and with no hesitation, but it was over to quickly and before I knew it he was leaning against his own window and fiddling with the radio.

“Now, let’s go. Wouldn’t want to keep your mum waiting.” He said with a smile.

The drive went smoothly and was pretty fun. Harry and I sang along to some songs playfully as we realized we had a very similar taste in music. And Lily hardly uttered a sound, which actually concerned me but Harry assured me that she’s always very quiet in the car for some reason. And as we entered the Doncaster town limits I could almost feel Harry tense up in his seat as he realized just how close he was and just how big of a deal this was.

“Harry, love, it’s going to be fine. My mum will love you don’t worry. The only thing you should be worried about are my crazy sisters. They are just going to fawn over your luscious curls all day and night just watch.” I said with a smile. It had been a while since I myself had been home and I couldn’t wait to see my crazy sisters and my mum that I loved so much, even under these circumstances. But I could feel Harry relax in his seat with my words as I continued rubbing circles in his hand like I had been doing for most of the ride there.

I turned onto my street and came to a stop in front of my old family home. I began to smile with all the memories that I have from this house and how I miss living here. I only moved out just over 2 years ago but I still missed Sunday dinners with my family and all my sisters’ crazy antics and it made me want nothing more than for them to accept me and the boy I was about to bring into the home, whom I had fallen madly in love with.

“This is it Harry.” I said with a hopeful smile his way, “Get Lily unhooked and I’ll get the bags alright love?” I asked but before he could get up I placed a quick kiss on his lips and then hopped out of the car.

Once I had finished getting everything out of the trunk and it was closed I looked up to find Harry standing in front of my Lily in tote and a big smile plastered on his face.

“Come on you two.” I said as I pulled them along behind me and walked up to my front door.

I didn’t even have to knock before the door was flung open and was greeted by 3 of my 4 sisters.

“LOUIS!” they all shouted at once at me and tackled me with hugs.

“Hey girls. I missed you all so much.” I said with a big smile once they all stopped hugging me, they all seemed to notice Harry and Lily at the same time and surprisingly their smiles didn’t fade a bit and Harry was greeted quite the same way as I was when they didn’t even know his name.

“Girls, this is Harry and Lily. Be nice alright. Harry and Lily, this is Daisy, Phoebe, and Fizzy.” I gestured to each girl as I introduced them to my beaming boyfriend standing in the front doorway to my house.

“And I’m Jay, Louis’ mum.” My mum said emerging from somewhere in the house and was now standing directly in the doorway, “you must be Harry and this must be Lily.” She said immediately taking the baby out of Harry’s arms which surprisingly he didn’t even argue as my mum whisked her away into some part of the house.

“Well this is my family. Except I don’t know where Lottie is right now. She must be out, you’ll meet her later don’t worry.” I said as I took his hand and strolled through my house trying to fine where my mother had taken poor Lily.

We eventually found her on the patio holding Lily in her arms smiling down at her. My mum was sucker for babies and apparently a really big one for Lily in particular because I had never seen her look at anything with suck adoration as she was looking at Lily with.

“What a beautiful baby girl.” She said in a cooing tone, obviously noticing our approach.

“Yeah, I have no complaints.” Harry replied smiling at the sight in front of his eyes.

This made her peel her eyes away from the baby and look up at Harry and I for the first time. With just as wide of a smile as she had before as she took in the sight of Harry and I standing side by side.

“You know, you two make a lovely looking couple.” She remarked and with that she returned her attention back to Lily, which I took as my cue to leave them be and take Harry up to my room.

“I think they all like you a lot.” I remarked on our way up the stairs.

“I hope they do.” He said with an exasperated sigh of relief.

“Well if they don’t I always will.” I said with a big smile as I pulled him into my room so I could finish that sentence properly, with a big passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry and I had ended up falling asleep after some previous exhausting events and were awoken by a sudden knock on my door.

“Louis? Harry? You two in there?” My mum called from the other side of the door.

“Erm, yeah mom. What do you need?” I asked, as Harry and I quickly got out of bed and threw our clothes back on.

“Well I was looking for Lily’s food. I think she’s hungry.” She replied.

That’s when I realized that Lily’s bag was indeed in the room, which would be why she couldn’t find it in the first place.

“It’s here. One second.” I said as I walked over to where I lay in the corner to bring it to my mom. Harry must have retreated to the bathroom because he was nowhere in sight.

“Here.” I said as I opened the door and handed it to her.

“Thanks love. How is everything? Is Harry settling in well? I think the girls really like him. Why don’t you boys come downstairs and hang out with them? They would love that.” She said with a hopeful tone.

“We were just about to. Harry was just going to the bathroom first.” I said, it was a total lie, but now it would have to be the truth since I really did need to spend time with my sisters whom I haven’t seen for so long.

Just then Harry emerged out of the bathroom, looking like perfection, and not like he had just fooled around with his boyfriend and took an hour nap afterwards. How he did I may never know.

“What were we about to do?” He asked obviously confused.

“Just go downstairs and sit with my sisters.” I explained reassuringly with a big smile on my face.

“Well I’ll see you two soon then.” My mum said with a smile as she retreated back downstairs, baby and bag in hand.

“She does know she doesn’t have to take care of Lily right?” Harry asked with a bit of a smirk.

“Yeah, but she loves babies, so it’s kind of just her thing.” I explained with a shrug, “Ready to go downstairs?” I asked.

“Yup.” He said with a smile as he took my hand in his.

I led him downstairs and into the lounge room where I could hear my sisters arguing over which one would get to do Harry’s hair, makeup, and wardrobe. I smiled to myself hearing the conversation, and I could feel Harry laughing a bit to himself as well, as we entered the room and the girls finally noticed us standing there.

“Hello girls.” I said as I sat down joining in their circle and tugging Harry down along with me.

“What is this I hear about you giving my boyfriend here a makeover?” I asked with a smirk and watched all of their surprised reactions flash across their faces as they realized that we had heard the whole thing.

“Well we just thought that it would be fun.” Daisy said innocently.

“It should be.” Harry said, chiming in for the first time with a smile.

I’m not sure if Harry realized what he was getting himself into when he agreed to let the girls proceed with their plan, but I knew it was going to be quite the show.

I watched them tie his hair up in a thousand little ponytails, apply blush and eye shadow to his face, and attire him in a very girlish pink blouse that seemed to come from my mums’ closet. Harry wasn’t allowed to look in a mirror the whole time so he had no idea just how ridiculous he looked at the moment, but I found it hard to laugh because of how great this sight was. My sisters were having the time of their lives with the love of my life, who seemed to be having quite a good time himself.

When they were finally done they allowed Harry to look at himself in a mirror finally and when he saw how he looked all he could do was laugh. Of course he wasn’t going to get mad at the fact that he was clearly wearing a women’s shirt or that it was going to take hours to get all of the pony tail holders untangled from his hair, he was just going to laugh because that is what Harry did.

“How do I look Boo Bear?” Harry asked me jokingly as he walked over to me and snaked his arms around my waist.

“Absolutely fabulous Ms. Styles.” I said with a smirk as he leaned in closer.

“Are you two going to kiss?!” Fizzy exclaimed, in a girlish disgusted tone at the sight that was unfolding right in front of her eyes.

“Yup, so you may want to turn the other way.” Harry said as he closed the distance between our lips and let them crash together. The kiss wasn’t long or super passionate but it was just right for the situation.

“So you still love me even when I look like this?” He asked me after pulling away.

“I will love you know matter what you look like Harry Styles. Except this shirt may have to go.” I told him as I pulled him back in for another kiss, which my sisters reacted to with a unanimous “Ewwww.” And proceeded to run out of the room.

“I love you too Louis Tomlinson.” He mumbled through the now more passionate kiss.

“I know. Let’s go see what Lily and my mum are up to.” I said as I tugged him along behind me once again.

We found them sitting at the kitchen table, where my mum was currently reading her a story that she must have found in the baby bag.

“Has she been behaving herself?” Harry asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

“She is an angel sent from heaven.” My mum replied as she gestured for Harry and I to take a seat at the table with her.

“She really is.” Harry said, glancing lovingly at his daughter in my mum’s arms.

“Oh boy here I am just keeping her all to myself like she’s my own kid, you probably would like her back now wouldn’t you?” My mum asked as she immediately began hanging Lily back to Harry.

“I’ll give her back to you later.” He said as he took Lily back into his arms which had obviously missed holding her all this time.

Where’s the mum?” My mum asked out of nowhere.

“Gone.” Harry said simply, glancing up at my mum.

“Well, I’m sorry, but you seemed to have done a lovely job raising her for being as young as you are all on your own.” My mum pointed out.

“I just love her so much so it’s not very hard, but it’s become a lot easier since I found Louis here.” He said gesturing to me.

“I always knew my son would make a great father.” She said and then got up from the seat she was sitting to give me a kiss on top of my head, “I’m going to work on diner you two feel free to do whatever you like.” And left the room.

“You really are a wonderful father, Lou” Harry said once she was gone and leaned across the table to give me a quick peck.

All I could do was smile back at the scene in front of me and think about how well this day had already gone and how great it was hopefully going to continue being.

Well, until my phone rang and my whole world came shattering down around me. Lottie was missing.


	11. Chapter 10

“Mum, calm down. I’m sure she was just on her way home and took a wrong turn let’s go find her okay?” I tried reassuring my mum wasn’t very reassuring.

My mum has been pacing the house frantically trying to think of places Lottie could be and who she could be with, but continually draws a blank, as do I.

“Why don’t we just go out and look for her?” Harry suggests, speaking up for the first time since the news was broken that my little sister could not be found.

“Okay, yeah. But Harry you need to stay with Lily, you don’t need to be drawn into this mess, you just concentrate on Lily, okay?” I say to him with a serious look in my eyes, but his face says that he will not agree to such a thing.

“No, I want to help. I brought Lily’s carrier, she’ll be fine. Please let me help you find your sister.” He pleads with me, and I find it hard to say no to those burning, pleading emerald eyes of his.

“You’re lucky you’re so persuasive with your eyes.” I say obviously agreeing to let him come along with us, because honestly we could use the extra person.

“Okay, where should we start?” My mum interjects.

“Mum, you head into town and ask around at some of the stores down there with all of the girls and Harry and I will stick around the neighborhood and go to the parks and stuff around here. You know how much she loves Catches Park. We’ll start there.” I say with an authoritative tone.

“Okay, honey. Fizzy you stay here in case she comes back alright? You’ll be okay on your own wont you?” My mum tells my second oldest sister.

“I will do my best. Just find her please.” Fizzy says as she is obviously very distraught over the loss of her sister.

“Don’t worry Fiz, she’ll be back before we know it.” I say trying to be reassuring.

As soon as we have all of that figured out we get ready to set out and make sure we all have our phones turned on and have all of each other numbers in them before we leave. Harry bundles up Lily in her front carrying sack and is ready to go in under 2 minutes, and with Harry by my side we set out to find Lottie on foot.

We wander around the neighborhood for an hour, stopping at each house and asking if they have seen Lottie around or anywhere within the past few hours and get the same simple answer at each house, “No” and we are forced to move on each time with still no hint as to where she could be.

I decide now would be the time to check Catches Park, it was the place where Lottie and I would always go to get away from everyone at home and just be ourselves and have fun. 

“I’m sorry this is how the day has turned out.” I say apologetically as I reach for Harry’s hand to intertwine our fingers.

“Don’t apologize for wanting to look for your sister, Lou, I could care less what we are doing so long as we are together.” He says, squeezing my hand as he reaches over to give me a quick kiss on my cheek.

“Thanks for being here.” I reply to him with a bit of a smile at his sweet words.

We continue walking until we finally reach our destination, Catches Park. It looks the same as it did when I left and I can’t help but have that nostalgic feeling of all the memories that were made at this very park.

Harry and I wander around the park for a little without much luck until I look up at the tower, where Lottie and I always used to sit and discuss our problems or crack jokes, and see a flash of blonde flowly hair blowing in the wind.

“Lottie?!” I yell up at the girl and run over to the side she is facing so that I can get a better look at her.

“Lottie?! I that you?!” I yell again with more hope in my voice as I reach the front of the tower.

“Louis?!” She calls back down to me.

“Lottie!!! Oh thank god you’re alright! Come down here please!” I yell up at her and she quickly makes her retreat down.

“Lottie! What on earth were you thinking?! You’re mum and I have been worried sick about you! Where have you been?” I ask frantically as I pull her into my arms for a hug.

“I’ve just been here. My phone must have died I’m sorry to have worried you all.” She says in a nonchalant way as if it was no big deal that no one has seen her for over 12 hours.

“Lottie, you can’t just do that. Why didn’t you come home? You knew I was coming, did you not want to see me?” I ask a bit saddened by the possibility.

“Of course I wanted to see you, Lou, but they said you were bringing home a new boyfriend and well I was honestly pissed at you for dumping Gwen. I really liked her Louis and I thought you did too.” She explains to me.

“Lottie, I did like Gwen and I’m sorry this is how you feel but that is not a very good reason for you to go a wall on your family and especially your poor mother. You should know that I am happy with my choice and I really want you to be happy with my choice too, so please give it a chance. Would you like to meet him?” I ask her cautiously.

“Yes, I suppose I would.” She says with a hopeful smile.

“Harry, darling, come here.” I call for him to where ever he was standing.

He quickly emerges from the other side of the tower looking like a perfect angel with Lily strapped to his front.

“Harry I would like you to meet my sister, Lottie. Lottie meet Harry, my boyfriend.” I say with an assertive confident, yet a bit cautious tone as I introduce the two.

“It’s very nice to meet you Miss Lottie, how do you do?” He says being his normal charming self as he extends his hand to my sister.

“It’s nice to meet you too Harry. Is that your baby?” She asked a bit surprised by the face that he has a baby strapped to him.

“Yes it is. Her name is Lily would you like to meet her?” He says as he already begins to entangle Lily from her bindings.

“I would love too.” Lottie exclaims, jumping now with excitement.

I just sit back and watch the exchange as I let the proud smile grow on my face and think to myself, maybe this could work out after all.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

As the weeks and the months past, Harry and I grew inseparable as our relationship grew stronger and stronger.

I never even tried looking for my own place to live because Harry and I both couldn’t stand the thought of me not living together and waking up to each other’s faces each morning.

And we all sort of fell into a routine. It was a good routine that led to a happy and carefree life almost all of the time.

But as time went on Harry and I seemed our find ourselves getting more and more worn out from Lily. She was almost 16 months old now and the things they say about the terrible twos are not a lie.

So one night after wrestling Lily once again to go to sleep I found myself outside on the balcony complaining to my mum about how tired I was and how much Lily was taking out of Harry and I. That’s when she suggested that she take Lily off our hands for a week and let us goes on a vacation just the two of us.

“I don’t know if Harry would go for that mum.” I said warily to my mum on the phone.

“Well why don’t you talk to him about it? I’m sure he is just as tired as you are and I think you both need a break. Raising a kid can be tiring and frustrating and everyone needs breaks sometimes.”

I couldn’t argue with her. A vacation sounded like just what I needed right now and I was hoping Harry felt the same way.

“I’ll see what I can do. But are you sure you would be okay with her for a whole week?” I asked her cautiously.

“Oh yes. I’d probably set her straight to and you know it.” My mum said and I could hear the cocky smile in her voice.

“You’re probably right. Well I’ll talk to Harry and see what he thinks. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?”

“Of course. I love you. Have a good night.” And with that we both hung up and I walked back into the bedroom to find Harry already lying in bed looking like he was hanging on the edge of sleep.

So rather than let him sleep I decided to jump on the bed and smother him with light feathery kisses all over his face and neck as my hands fondled the rest of his body.

“LOUIS!! Quit it!!!!” He said through a fit of laughter at my behavior.

“I have a proposal for you Haz and I can’t have you half asleep while I talk to about it.” I told him as I moved off of him and onto my side next to him.

“Well you have my undivided attention now. What is this proposal Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked with a smirk as he took turned on his side so he could look me in the eyes.

“Well, Mr. Styles, my mum has offered to take care of Lily for a week so that we can go on a well deserved vacation, just the two of us.” I explained in a cautious voice as I gauged his reaction.

“A whole week? With you all to myself? How could I pass that up?” Harry said to me surprise.

Wow, he must be more tired than I thought.

“Are you saying yes to going on a vacation with me Harry Styles?” I said with a smile as I leaned in closer to him.

“I would say yes to anything, as long as I’m with you.”

As soon as the words left his mouth I ended all conversation as I closed my own mouth on his to kiss him with sweet desperation, need, and love.

The kiss didn’t end as Harry obviously reciprocated the same feelings. We hadn’t had sex for a few days now as we both found ourselves too tired to even take our own pants off some nights. But as I felt Harry growing hard against me I could tell that was going to change tonight.

I soon found his tongue invading and searching my mouth and I let my tongue do the same, as I began to rid Harry of his clothes quickly and effectively, while only breaking the kiss for a moment.

“Mm, Haz.” I groaned as his lips moved their way down my neck and to my collar bone.

“Too many clothes.” Harry grumbled into my neck and pulled on my shirt obviously signaling me to make quick work of getting rid of my own clothes.

We continued kissing once again, but let our hands roam each other’s bodies and soon Harry’s hand found the area that most wanted his touch. And as he began pumping up and down my hard cock I found myself moaning his name repeatedly because man did he know how to give a damn good hand job.

“Harry. So. Close.” I said I could feel myself close to my climax as my cock started twitching.

“I don’t think so.” Harry said as he pulled his hand off of me and moved it into the bedside table drawer obviously trying to find the lube and condoms that we keep conveniently there.

He came back treasures in hand and began preparing himself.

“Taking control tonight, are we Haz?” I said as I watched him with a lustful look rub lube up and down his own hard cock, unknowingly turning me on more.

“Babe, I take control every night.” He said with a husky voice, “Now get on your hands and knees and let me show you how I take control.”

I had no protests as I quickly did as he said and assumed the position. And I soon felt his cold lubed fingers on my hole as he prepared me too now.

“Harry, hurry the fuck up.” I groaned growing very impatient as he now slipped two fingers into me, as I let out a load moan.

“Quick enough for you?” He said as he continued to move and scissor his fingers inside me.

“More, Haz I need more.” I said through a moan.

And before I even got to the end of the sentence I felt him thrust hot and hard inside of me as he unrelentlessly began thrusting into me, causing me to moan once again.

The thrusting didn’t slow or lessen but instead Harry went harder than I can ever remember him going, but I still found me self telling him to go faster and harder as I got closer and closer to my orgasm.

Harry complied willingly which caused me to yell out his name once again in sheer ecstasy.

“Cum for me baby. Scream my name.” He said through grunts of his own and it was all I needed to find my release as I came all over my stomach and our bed sheets. And as I came and I tightened around Harry, he found his own release and came into the condom, screaming out my name as he rode it out.

He soon pulled out and collapsed onto our now sweaty and messy chests.

“God damn Harry, if that’s what I have to look forward to on this vacation then can we just leave now?” I said after finally catching my breath.

“You can bet on it babe.” He said as he pulled me in close to kiss me tenderly.

And without even cleaning up we fell asleep in each other’s arms just like that.


	13. Chapter 12

“Do you have your passport?” I asked Harry for probably the 20th time today as today was the day we were leaving on our somewhat extravagant and much needed vacation to Paris.

Harry has informed me early this week that he had never been to Paris and it was one of his dreams to go there, so I had no other choice than to him there. But I think Paris will be the perfect place for us to visit.

If you have ever been to Paris you would know why, and if you haven’t well, in Paris there is a certain vibe that you feel from everyone around you. It’s a vibe of comfort and calmness, of love and friendship, and of happiness and carefree-ness. Paris is the city of lights and love, which exactly what Harry and I need on this vacation.

Also how could I resist the look on Harry’s face when he found out where we were going?

“Lou, I have everything. Your mom already has Lily and she is fine. Now if we don’t get going we are going to miss our flight and end up taking our vacation in the airport hotel.” Harry said as he pulled at my shirt a bit to try and get me to leave the flat, which I eventually complied to; but only after I did two more checks of the flat to make sure we had absolutely everything- which of course we already did.

*The Next day*

“Wake up sleepy head! I didn’t take a week off of work to watch you lay in bed all day!” Harry shouted at me as shook me from side to side, ignoring my groans of protest.

“Well I want to sleep Harry! What time is it anyways?” I asked still refusing to open eyes and look at my boyfriend perched above me.

“It’s 10:30 and breakfast has already arrived and I want to go explore. Come on Lou, I promise you can sleep all day tomorrow, but it’s my first time here and I want to explore the city of love with the man I love.”

These words made me open my eyes and look at this amazing man, now straddling me.

“Alright Harry. But you’ll owe me later tonight.” I said with a wink as I threw him off of me and made my way to the table where my pancakes and bacon awaited me.

*Later that day*

Harry wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to explore, he dragged me all over the city making sure to stop at the Louvre and making me climb all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where we now stood with our arms entangled in each others’ as we watched the sun set over the Paris skyline.

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry said all of a sudden, making me tear my attention away from the sunset and look at Harry. Because there was nothing better than the look on Harry Styles’ face after he’s told me he loves me.

“I love you too, Harry Styles.” I said as I leaned up to kiss him with as much passion as was acceptable in public.

“Can we go back to the hotel now? I’d like to follow up on those things that I “owe” you.” He asked me with a mischievous and cheeky grin. I had missed this playful, happy, carefree Harry and I was glad to see that side of him come out again as it is so appealing on him.

“I think we might want to eat first, for what I have planned for you.” I said with an equally mischievous as I took his hand in mine and we began to make the accent back down to the ground floor.

Throughout the dinner and walk home we found exceedingly hard to keep our hands off each other and made sure we were in constant contact with some piece of the other. And I wasn’t sure if it was because of the atmosphere of the city or our romantic admissions of love for one another not too long ago. But, whatever was going on I knew I never, ever wanted to stop, and I found my thoughts wandering into things a bit farther off than what the average partner in a 6-month relationship should be thinking of.

And I think Harry noticed that I was pondering something very intense because he actually stopped eating to look at me with a questioning expression, wordlessly asking what I was thinking about.

“Nothing to worry about right now.” I managed to say with a reassuring smile and returned to my thoughts and eating my well prepared steak.

Each day was better than the next. Whether it was because we layed in bed all day and cuddle (along with other activities), or went out to explore the city more and eat the wonderful food it had to offer. We found that it didn’t matter what we did, as long as we did it together.

But by the 6th and last day we found ourselves missing our home life, and especially Lily. No matter how tiring it was being a parent we both still loved her unconditionally and worried about her for most of the trip underneath all the joy and love.

As I was packing I began thinking and an idea began to form; an idea that I needed Harry’s approval on.

“Hey, Haz?” I called towards the bathroom where he was packing.

“Yeah, boo?” He called back.

“Come here for a second. I want to ask your opinion on something.” I said a bit more nervous than I was before.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, emerging from the bathroom and walking in that way that only Harry can walk.

“Well you know I love Lily and I love that you brought her to me, but I can’t help but think how she is not technically our daughter. And then I got to thinking about how I would actually like to have a kid together…” I proposed tentatively awaiting his reaction.

But instead of a verbal reply I was assaulted, by his mouth, and thrown onto the bed as he let his body canvas mine.

“Louis Tomlinson, are you asking me to have a kid with you?” He asked a bit incredulously, bur still joking somehow.

“That is exactly what I am asking you, Harry Styles. And as much as I love the non verbal reply I would love to hear the verbal reply.” I said still a bit nervous that he would think I was crazy and that we were moving too quick.

“It would be my honor to have another kid with you.”

And that was all he had to say before he continued his non verbal response on my body.


	14. Chapter 13

It has been a week since we got back from our vacation and everything is back to normal, except Lily has definitely become more manageable since spending the week with my mum, I always knew I could count on her for something. But Harry and I haven’t brought up the whole having a another kid thing since Paris, and I’m not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing, but it’s definitely making me nervous that he may have changed his mind.

It takes a lot for me not bring it up on my own and to just ignore that elephant in the room sometimes when it’s just him and I, but I do because I don’t know what to say.

So tonight I have decided to bring it up.

“She needs to finish those peas, Harry.” I told him as I watched him set down the spoon that he was using to feed Lily her peas.

“But she doesn’t want anymore Lou.” He said a bit shyly, glancing down at the half eat plate of peas.

“Just try to get her to eat them. She needs to eat more vegetables.” I instructed him once again.

“Alright.” He said giving up on the semi-fight and once again picking up the spoon to feed Lily.

He started making choo choo noises in an attempt to get her to eat them, pretending the spoon was a train and her mouth was the tunnel. This usually works, but not tonight. Lily had been in a stubborn mood all day and she wasn’t giving up the act anytime soon.

“What’s the problem Lily? You’ve been acting stubborn all day, so what’s got my dear Lily bothered?” I asked after watching Harry try to get her to eat the peas and becoming very frustrated as she was not having any of it.

“I don’t want to share daddies.” She responded.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked this question, obviously taken aback by her response.

“Don’t have ‘nother kid.” She replied. Now I was thoroughly confused and i shot Harry a confused look.

“Erm, I may have been talking to her about the whole having another kid thing last night when I was putting her to sleep, but I didn’t think she was listening.” Harry said apologetically.

“Oh, and what did daddy have to say Lily?” I asked not losing eye contact with Harry, in a attempt to tell him that it was him that I wanted to answer the question.

“Well, I was kind of just venting and spit balling ideas out load about how we could go about having one.” He explained a bit cautiously, gauging my response.

“Oh. “ Was all I said as I got up and carried my plate to the sink and continued towards our bedroom, leaving Harry with baby duties once again.

I needed to think and to be alone and Harry knew that, but I think I worried him with my response, more than necessary.

******

“Louis?” Harry said peeking his head through the crack in the door, “Lily’s asleep, can I come in?”

“Mhm.” I replied simply, rolling over on the bed to make room for him.

“What’s up Lou, why did you leave like that during dinner?” He asked me laying down on his side and propping his head up on his hand to look down at my face.

“I don’t know, I just needed to think.” I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

“About…?” He asked

“This whole kid thing. Do you still want to have one with me, Harry?” I asked looking up into his eyes.

“Yes.” He said breathlessly, locking his eyes with mine.

“Okay. What’s the plan then?” I asked him.

“We’ll think of something. Let’s just go to bed tonight, okay? It’s been a rough day.” He said as he lay fully down on the bed, giving me a quick peck, before rolling over on his side facing away from me.

“Love you” I said as positioned myself around him, becoming the bigger spoon.

******

“Morning.” I said, when I woke up to find Harry in an upright sitting position, looking intensely at the iPad in his hand, “What you looking at?” I asked.

“Stuff on adopting.” He said simply and leaned down to kiss me full on the lips, I thought it was going to be a quick kiss but he wasn’t having that, as he quickly put the iPad to the side and slid down to my level.

He rolled me over, so that he could be on top to continue our kiss. His tongue was now in my mouth exploring the areas he knew oh so well, and his hands were sneaking under my shirt to explore the ridges on my stomach that he knew by heart and could probably draw freehanded.

“We have to go get Lily.” I mumbled around his lips.

“Just five minutes of this, please. Just kiss me for five minutes.” He pleaded with me, and it was hard to resist those green eyes when he pleaded with me in such a way, so I allowed the kiss to go on, and I wasn’t complaining.

His mouth soon found my neck and began to suck at a spot just under my earlobe, marking me for the day. And once he had successfully marked me he continued down until he came that spot that he knew I couldn’t resist, causing me to let out a quiet moan of his name. Satisfied with himself, he moved back up to my mouth to continue his work there.

We may have continued this for over the allotted 5 minutes, but if we did we certainly didn’t notice or care, until we heard Lily’s whines coming from the room across the hall, bringing us back to the real world that we lived in.

“I put her to bed, you go get her. I’ll make breakfast.” Harry said as he reluctantly pulled himself away from me.

“See you out there babe.” I said, as I quickly pecked him on the cheek and climbed out of the bed, not getting too far before I felt a light smack on my bum and turned around to see that mischievous grin that I have grown to love so much.

“Love you.” I said as I exited the room to go and tend to our daughter.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 1

“Merry Christmas baby.” I heard as I was awoken by a warm pair of lips locking with my ear.

“Mmm, Merry Christmas to you too.” I said in response, still trying to wake myself up.

We were going to Harry’s mum’s house for Christmas, as we had gone to my mum’s house for my birthday and Christmas day. And I was excited; as we don’t often go there because it’s a bit farther away than my mum’s house and Lily isn’t exactly a fan of long car rides, but today she was going to have to deal with it.

“Come on Lou, get up, we have to leave soon.” Harry urged me once again.

“Well maybe if someone had taken it a bit easier on me last night then I could.” I said with a smirk.

“But you loved it.” He whispered back seductively in my ear, before kissing me and pulling me roughly out of bed causing me to groan from the pain I felt in my lower regions.

“Go get a shower lazy bum, and I’ll make breakfast and get Lily ready.” He said, still pushing me towards the bathroom.

Once I was showered and dressed I headed out to the kitchen, which thanks to Harry, now smelled of bacon, eggs, and toast.

“Merry Christmas my princess.” I said to Lily scooping her up out of her seat and spinning her around in my arms, “Did you see all those presents under the tree?!”

She nodded fiercely in response.

“Why don’t we go open them and we can eat our breakfast at the same time?” I suggested, which she immediately responded to by running out of my arms and into the living room where the Christmas tree was with all the presents Harry and I had placed under it before our other activities for the night.

“Come on love, I’ll help you.” I said walking over to grab the plates Harry had prepared. “It looks delicious by the way.” I said with an approving smile as we walked into the living room where Lily had already sorted out the packages by size. Placing the bigger ones in one pile and the smaller in another. She has become quite the intelligent girl in the past few weeks, and it’s quite impressive and encouraging.

“Which one are you going to open first?” Harry said excitedly, acting as if these were his own gifts that he was receiving, as he crawled on the ground next to her lifting and shaking the presents around trying to tell which one she should open.

Soon though she had them all open and wrapping paper was strewn all over the floor, as none of made an attempt to clean it up as she moved through the gifts. It was great to see her so excited over this, as it was my first Christmas I got to spend with her, causing me to drop a few extra dollars on her than I had ever spent on anyone’s Christmas present, well besides Harry’s that is, but that surprise was yet to come.

But eventually we had cleaned up the mess and Lily had picked 5 new toys she wanted to bring to Anne’s house so we could now leave for the 2 hour drive there and hopefully said toys would keep her occupied on the way there.

“Make sure to grab Gemma’s present from the closet while you’re in there Lou.” Harry called to me as I walked back into our room to grab one last thing and now apparently Gemma’s present, as we were loading the car and almost ready to go.

“Got it! Let’s go!” I called as I emerged back out of the room and kept walking swiftly past him, so that we could leave faster because I was ready to go because the faster we got there the quicker we could leave and come back, so I could have Harry all to myself.

“Finally!” I said as we pulled up to the house, after a rather obnoxious trip of having to stop more than once because of Lily throwing a tantrum in the back seat.

“I know, now try to put that Christmas spirit back in you before I have to.” He said with a cheeky smile.

“I think I’d like to see that.” I said with a smirk as I emerged out of the car and made my way to the door Lily was behind.

“Later.” He whispered seductively in my ear.

We walked up to the front door and were greeted cheerfully by Anne, once we finally reached the door, and Gemma who swooped in and stole Lily out of my arms.

“Merry Christmas boys!” Anne said as she led us into the kitchen, “How has the day been?”

“Good. Lily opened all her presents from Santa this morning and last night was nice at Lou’s mum’s house.” Harry said with a smile.

“That’s great! Well the Turkey’s in the oven so would you boy’s like anything to drink?” She asked us.

“A glass of wine would be nice.” I responded with a smile, to which Harry agreed with as he asked for one himself.

With glasses in hand we went back through the house to find Gemma and Lily again. We soon discovered them playing in the family room with a one of Lily’s new toys. Gemma was chatting animatedly with Lily about some story they had going along with the game they were playing, and it was quite a lovely sight.

Soon the turkey was ready, so we all sat down to eat and tell funny stories about our past Christmases and holidays. And it was really quite lovely, as I have gotten so used to always being with my family on holidays it was nice to hear different stories and have stories of my own to share with the family of a man that I love so much.

Next it was time to open the presents that we had gotten each other. Lily obviously went first and was graced with more toys and clothes, because what else are you going to get a 1 year old girl? Next it was Anne’s turn, then Gemma’s, then mine, and lastly Harry’s. But after going through all our separate gifts all that was left was one envelope addressed to “Harry and Louis”, Harry and I both gave it a skeptic look before Gemma encouraged us to open it saying it was “an extra little personal gift from her”. So we opened it. Inside was a simple card, but it wasn’t the card that was the present, it was what was written inside that was the present.

Dear Harry and Louis,

Please let me be your surrogate.

Love,

Gemma <3


End file.
